forgottenwritersfandomcom-20200213-history
The General Rules
Before reading the rules here, you must first read, understand, and follow Wikia's Terms of Use. General Rules for Forgotten Writers Wiki The rules are simple, and even if you may think otherwise, I expect you to follow every single one of them. Failure to do so will result in punishment, most likely a ban. Though I will clarify that banning will not happen for no apparent reason, so if you happen to be banned, there is in fact a reason for it. 1. Keep it friendly This rule goes without saying, and I hope it to be the first rule followed. This is not the place to discriminate against any who may be different from you. Which means that if I catch you using offending slurs against anyone here, you will be banned. The banning process is as follows: * First offense: One day ban * Second offense: One week ban * Third offense: One month ban * Fourth offense: Three month ban * Fifth offense: Permanent ban 2. Editing Keep your edits helpful, kind, and informative. This means that you fix mistakes, not that you change the story completely. This means that you're meant to be nice about your edits, not mean. This means you at least let the author know why you edited, and help them get better at what they do. The banning process is as follows: * First offense: One day ban * Second offense: Four day ban * Third offense: One week ban * Fourth offense: One month ban * Fifth offense: Permanent ban 3. Vandalism Don't vandalize a page, as it will get you no where. An example of vandalism would be: completely changing the page of what it originally was. Or changing most of the page to suit your needs, all because you think it to be better. Though that may be true to you, it isn't to the original author. The banning process is as follows: * First offense: One week ban * Second offense: Two week ban * Third offense: Three week ban * Fourth offense: One month ban * Fifth offense: Permanent ban 4. Don't abuse your editing privileges This means don't make pointless edits to get more badges. If you're going to edit a page, make sure you're editing to get rid of all mistakes, not just one or two. If you're making edits just to inflate your edit count, or to get badges, it will only result in a ban after so many times of doing it. An example of this would be to keep editing the same page, or a series of pages, over and over again. The banning process is as follows: * After five unnecessary edits: Two day ban * After ten unnecessary edits: Four day ban * After fifteen unnecessary edits: Six day ban * Etc... Remember repeatedly doing this will get you a permanent ban. 5. Harm toward other users Do not threaten, harass, intimidate, or express interest in harming other users in any way, shape, or form. If this is your plan, please click off of this wiki now. If you can't coexist with the people here, then maybe you should find another wiki, because this is not the place for you. * First offense: One week ban * Second offense: Two week ban * Third offense: Three week ban * Fourth offense: One month ban * Fifth offense: Permanent ban 6. Plagiarism Plagiarism won't be tolerated. If you feel the need to take on someone's work as your own, you're not needed, nor welcome here. * First offense: One month ban * Second offense: Two month ban * Third offense: Three month ban * Fourth offense: Four month ban * Fifth offense: Permanent ban 7. 13 years or older Some of the content on this site may not be suitable for people of all ages. It is requested that you be thirteen years or older to register for an account. Anyone who claims to be younger than thirteen years old, will be be banned until they are in fact thirteen. 8. Common sense Do NOT send messages to people that contain offensive and/or sexual material. Explicit sexual and/or offensive material is not welcomed on the main site. Remember, there are thirteen year old kids on this site, there are minors here, and we don't need anyone sending something like that. The banning process is as follows: * First offense: Two month ban * Second offense: Four month ban * Third offense: Six month ban * Fourth offense: Permanent ban 9. Categories Don't create a new category, as we have all the categories we need already created. The banning progress is as follows: * First offense: One day ban * Second offense: Two day ban * Third offense: Three day ban * Etc... after so many, it will result in a permanent ban.